macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Orlov
Alexander Orlov is a former KGB of the USSR, now Russia. Early Life Alexander Orlov and Viktor Levkin both spent time in Cuba during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. Sometime after, Alexander Orlov defected and escaped to America. Season 1 Agent Bannister of The Phoenix Foundation is killed after discovering an old Soviet bomb is being held by Vladimir Sevchenko, a Russian extremist who wants to restart The Cold War. Riley Davis discovers that the bomb uses its own unique operating system. While Thornton goes to find Sevchenko's whereabouts, the team searches for the programmer behind the bomb's code, Alexander Orlov, and his handler who knew the passwords to disable it, Viktor Levkin. Orlov and Levkin share similar qualities to Mac and Jack, respectively. The group goes to Zhukovka, Russia to collect an old computer needed to interface with the bomb, but Orlov is kidnapped by Sevchenko's men in the process. The group meets with Thornton to save Orlov, but the computer's keyboard is damaged and Levkin is mortally wounded. Mac improvises a keyboard replacement, the bomb is deactivated and Sevchenko is defeated. Orlov is thanked and returned to his retirement home, where he and Riley connect over The Price Is Right. Wire Cutter Quotes Alexander Orlov: Stay away from me, you KBG bastard! Angus MacGyver: KGB? KGB was disbanded before I was even born! Viktor Levkin: I killed 27 people to keep that secret. Now it’s on the World Wide Web for everyone to see. Alexander Orlov: Even secrets get old, Viktor. Angus MacGyver: What made you decide to leave? Alexander Orlov: I spent my life building bombs like Firebird, making them better, stronger. I thought about nothing else. When I watched test. Not like other tests. This one, we incinerate houses. With sofas, with lamps, with mannequins for people eating dinner at the kitchen table. And in a flash... (imitates explosion) Everything gone. And after this, I couldn't think of my work without thinking of my nephew having dinner with his parents at the kitchen table. They would never let me stop making bombs, so I... I had to defect. I was a coward. I was trying to run from something I made. We-we are responsible for what we create. Angus MacGyver: But you never told Levkin what you were going through? Alexander Orlov: Those old secrets... Cost me my country, my best friend... Alexander Orlov: USSR might be gone buy Solvents never forget an enemy. Alexander Orlov: You are insane. I'd rather die than help you. Vladimir Sevchenko: I've always enjoyed a challenge, Doctor. Alexander Orlov: Someone! Get a doctor! Viktor Levkin: There is no time. just listen, my old friend. I wasn't angry at you for leaving Russia. I was hurt because you didn’t trust me enough to tell me your plan. I would have gone with you. Alexander Orlov: I wanted to protect you Viktor. Viktor Levkin: That was always...My job. Alexander Orlov: Viktor...Viktor! References }} Category:Character Category:Russian Category:Male Category:Military Category:KGB Category:Alive